


Ace in the Hole

by hokay



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Costumes, Fluff, Happy Halloween!, M/M, chaleigh, exchanging sexual favors, halloween fic, implied sexual favors, just something quick for the holiday, shameless staring at Raleigh's butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokay/pseuds/hokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh convinces Chuck to dress as the Ambiguously Gay Duo for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace in the Hole

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd

“I’m not wearing that.”

Raleigh looked at the plastic garment bag in his hand, then back up Chuck. “Please?”

“I told you, I don’t do Halloween.” Chuck didn’t even look up from his pancakes.

Raleigh shook the bag a little bit, widening his eyes to full-puppy mode. “But it’s our first Halloween as a couple!”

That earned him a derisive snort and an annoyed look. “What were we last year, then? Mild acquaintances?”

“Mutual friends with really nice, really beautiful fuckbuddy benefits,” Raleigh explained patiently, like he said it all the time. “Regardless, Mako’s really excited by this whole ‘Halloween party’ thing, and you were the one that told her we were going—”

“Before I knew about the costumes!”

“—and if you don’t show up in a costume, Tendo will just mock you mercilessly until you agree, anyway, so you might as well put it on now.” Raleigh shook the bag again. “Please?”

Chuck finally put his fork down, wiped his hands on his sweatpants, and looked up at his boyfriend. He’d known from the moment that Raleigh had started making breakfast that this was the favor that would be brought up over “Remember You Love Me” pancakes, but that didn’t make it any easier to ignore the full force of Raleigh’s sweet smile and pleading eyes. With a sigh, Chuck reached out and wrapped his fingers in Raleigh’s shirt, maneuvering the other man so that Raleigh was standing between Chuck’s spread knees.

“Halloween was my mum’s thing,” Chuck says softly, running his thumbs over the soft skin just above Raleigh’s hips. “When she died, Dad never really grasped the whole ‘costume and candy’ thing, not that he really had time.” He took a deep breath and looked up at Raleigh. “It’s not easy for me to do stuff that I used to do with her.”

Raleigh didn’t say anything, just leaned down and pressed a kiss to the right side of Chuck’s mouth, then the left. He gently rubbed the tip of his nose over Chuck’s cheek. “I didn’t know,” Raleigh said neutrally – no accusations, no confusion, no anger, just pure honesty. “We don’t have to wear costumes.” He started to pull back, but stopped and cocked his head with a smile when Chuck kept a tight hold on his boyfriend’s hips.

Chuck returned Raleigh’s smile. “You make it easier to think about that stuff,” he said. His grin turned wicked. “And after some deliberation and much deep thought—” Raleigh snorted, which Chuck ignored, “—I could be persuaded.”

“Persuaded, huh?” Raleigh asked, pressing back in between Chuck’s knees, plastic bag all but forgotten as it was thrown on the table, well out of the way of any syrup. “And how could I persuade you?”

 

*** 

 

“Dude,” Tendo said when they arrived. “Mako’s going to kill you. She bet you’d _never_ get Chuck into a costume. 

“It took some pancakes and a lot of whining, but he eventually remembered how much he loves me and gave in,” Raleigh said with a grin, looking over at his shoulder at Chuck, who was only slightly scowling.

“What are you supposed to be?” Chuck asked, taking in Tendo’s green body suit and sparkly, flowery purple headdress.

“The Ambiguously Gay Duo is here!” Yancy crowed, pushing past Tendo to wrap his arms around his little brother. He smelled like tequila and Mako’s perfume. “And they’re dressed as themselves!”

“Asshole,” Chuck muttered.

Yancy cackled, pushing up his square-rimmed glasses. He was dressed in a gingham shirt and horribly orange sweater vest. “You love me.” He wrapped one arm around Chuck’s shoulders and pointed at Raleigh. “You better go find Mako and tell her to pay me. She’s wearing a blonde wig.” Yancy let go of Chuck and took off through the apartment, waving to people as he went.

Raleigh turned to go, but not before Chuck grabbed his arm and kissed him soundly.

“What was that for?”

Chuck’s eyes sparkled behind his mask. “Let’s leave in an hour.”

“An hour?” Raleigh rolled his eyes. “It’s not that bad, Chuck.”

“I just saw your ass in that costume,” Chuck whispered. “There's nothing bad about it. I’ll even make it worth your while.”

Raleigh grinned up at his boyfriend and kissed him again. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some Halloween fluff partly inspired by [this Buzzfeed article](http://www.buzzfeed.com/justinabarca/couple-costume-ideas-to-steal-this-halloween), but mostly [this](https://screen.yahoo.com/ambiguously-gay-duo-fortress-privacy-000000518.html). 
> 
> 10 points to Gryffindor to anyone who can guess Yancy/Mako/Tendo's costume (hint: it's in the article!) 
> 
> Happy Halloween, everybody! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://lassenach.tumblr.com/)


End file.
